Mad Dog
by magnificent7
Summary: AU story in which Mary is still alive. Dean is forced to join a gang who are in the midst of a gang war. Hurt!Dean. No Flames
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my friend Carla for beta reading. Dean is 17 and

Sam is 13. Jackie

CHAPTER 1 – CHOSEN

Dean Winchester sat in his Impala waiting for his brother, Sam. Slumped back against the seat, his mind was a million miles away as he thought about the events of the morning.

Dean let out a sigh as he remembered how Mad Dog had approached him before classes had even started . . .

_Mad Dog, the extremely ruthless, vicious leader of a street gang called Satan's Knights, punched him in the shoulder._

_"Winchester!" the gang leader shouted, "I want to talk to you after school!" He waved a threatening finger in Dean's face. "You'd better still be around!"_

Dean forced himself to sit up as he tried to shake off the unpleasant memory. He squinted up at the sky. The sun was beating down relentlessly.

_Another hot day in Lawrence, Kansas . . ._ Dean thought, wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his sleeve.

He rolled down the car window, hoping that Sam didn't show up before Mad Dog did. In spite of his efforts, the combination of the sun and the heat proved to be too much for him and Dean felt himself drifting off to sleep. He dozed like that for a while until the sound of someone calling his name jarred his rest.

It had been a long day, though, and his body refused, at first, to give up on sleep.

The voices continued, though, growing louder and louder until the sound forced Dean abruptly into wakefulness.

Still fighting off sleep, Dean glanced up and saw Mad Dog and two other black youths running towards him.

"Winchester!" Mad Dog shouted angrily. He yanked open the car door and dragged Dean out of the car.

Dean glared as he struggled to break free from the gang leader's grip. "What the hell do you want, Mad Dog?"

Mad Dog smiled viciously. "This is your lucky day – we've chosen you to be part of our gang. We gotta huge war coming up with the War Lords."

Dean shook his head, never taking his eyes off of Mad Dog's. "Sorry, not interested. I don't want to have any part of it."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Winchester," Mad Dog replied in a menacing tone. "The fight is in one week. If you don't show up, we're going to carve up that pretty mother of yours."

The mention of his mother sent the adrenaline rushing through his body again. He twisted back and forth as he tried to break free again.

"You leave my mother out of this you son of a bitch! If you hurt her, I swear - -"

"I don't want to hear your smart ass talk, Winchester!" Mad Dog threatened. "If you ever talk to me like that again, you'll be dead!"

Then to make his point clear, the gang leader threw Dean to the ground as if he were a crumpled piece of paper.

"I think he needs a lesson in manners," one of the other gang members, Tyrone, muttered.

"He does at that," Mad Dog agreed. "Let's do it - -"

Mad Dog started the attack, brutally kicking Dean's body. The other gang members watched for several moments before they too joined in. The gang leader and his crew relentlessly kicked and jabbed at Dean's body.

Dean knew he didn't stand a chance against an attack from all three of them at once but still he fought back. The never ending blows kept coming, forcing him back to the ground.

While the other gang members continued to kick at him, Mad Dog struck at him repeatedly with a broken bottle. The bottle sliced into his forehead and cheeks, forcing a loud moan of pain from Dean's lips.

Finally, Mad Dog gave him one last kick to the stomach, driving Dean to his knees. Then he took out his knife and slashed Dean's arm. He watched in satisfaction as the blood began pouring out of the long gash. Then he shoved Dean to the ground and got him in a headlock.

"Just remember, Winchester," Mad Dog reminded, his breath coming in gasps, "don't you breath a word of this – to anyone - -"

Then Mad Dog and the gang left the now unconscious Dean lying in a bloody heap on the ground next the Impala.

As the gang left, Sam came out of the school. Everyone else had left hours ago. Sam knew that staying after to talk to the principal had made him late but it wasn't something he could get out of. He walked quickly across the parking lot.

Then he saw three black teens running away from the parking lot. Scared, his eyes drifted towards the Impala and he saw his brother's body.

"Dean!" Sam screamed. He ran to his motionless brother's side. Tears streamed down his face as he gently held Dean's still form, holding his hand in his.

"Please wake up now, Dean, please . . ." Sam sobbed, his voice cracking. He lifted Dean's head and held him close.

Sam fumbled for the cell phone in his shirt pocket. He called his mother, praying that she would pick up quickly.

Finally he heard a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Thank God!" Sam gasped. "Mom, its Dean, he's unconscious and he's hurt really bad! You need to get to the school as fast as you can!"

He slipped the cell phone back in his pocket, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Dean!" Sam screamed his brother's name over and over as he cradled his brother in his arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my friend Carla for beta reading and for those who reviewed. Jackie

CHAPTER 2: TAKEN

As soon as Mary had arrived at the parking lot near the school, she stopped the car and frantically ran over towards her sons. Already swollen from crying, she felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

She knew she'd never forget what she saw as she ran across the parking lot. The image of Sam, gently cradling Dean's unconscious form, would forever be burned into her mind.

"My poor Dean!" Mary gasped as she kneeled down alongside of her son and took him into her arms. The young woman's eyes were now completely filled with worry and her lips were trembling.

"Please, God," she prayed silently. "Please let my son be all right - - "She swallowed hard, feeling as though her heart was breaking. Then she remembered that Sam was still at her side.

"Sammy," Mary called desperately. "What happened? Did you call 911?"

The words had barely been spoken when the ambulance and a rescue squad came screeching to a halt nearby..

"Please!" Mary begged frantically. "Please help my son, he's been hurt!"

The paramedic glanced worriedly at the injured boy before him trying to comfort the grieving woman. "We'll do everything we can for him, ma'am."

Mary and Sam watched silently as the rescue workers loaded Dean into the ambulance. Then Mary hugged Sam tightly as the ambulance drove away, its siren screaming.

The doctor worked all night long, cleaning and dressing all of Dean's wounds. Dean's nasty looking wound on his forehead was bleeding profusely and fifteen stitches were needed to close the cuts.

When he finally regained consciousness Dean was considerably shaken up. The doctor had administered the pain medication and Dean's throbbing pain was alleviated. Dean wore a thick white bandage across his forehead.

The doctor shook his head in amazement at the young man's strength. It was a miracle that after suffering a severe head wound with dark bruises and many lacerations on his arm and cheeks that Dean had made it through the night. Dean became more emotionally distressed while at the hospital. With each passing minute, he was becoming increasingly worried that Mad Dog would kill his mother. In spite of the additional stress, he felt well enough to be released from the hospital later that day.

When Mary and Dean arrived home that afternoon, Sam wasn't home from school yet.

Grateful to have her son home, Mary just wanted to give Dean a lot of tender love and care, especially after the ordeal he had just been through. She helped Dean get into bed, then gave him a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Sam should be home from school pretty soon so you get some rest, okay, honey?"

Dean yawned and rested back against the pillow. "Yes, Mom," he replied. "I am a little tired."

Mary gently caressed his bruised cheek, giving him a smile. "I'm going to bake an apple pie for you and Sammy." Then she left Dean's room.

After an extremely harrowing night in the hospital, Mary wasn't actually quite up to baking a pie. But she would do anything for her sons. She loved to bake for her sons and for her beloved husband, John.

A short time later, Sam came home from school.

"Mom, I'm home!" He shouted before seeing Mary in the kitchen. "How's Dean?"

"Hey, Sweetie!" She smiled. "Dean's resting. You can go see him but don't disturb him okay?"

"Okay, Mom!"

Sam knocked on Dean's door before going in. He saw that Dean was waking up from a nightmare.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran over to his brother. "Dean, are you all right?"

Dean nodded weakly. "I'm fine, Sam, just feeling a little drained." Dean felt his heart racing..

"You know you're in a dangerous situation here, Dean." Sam glanced down briefly before looking at his brother face to face. "I saw them, Dean. I saw them running away and they looked really mean!"

Not wanting to answer, Dean shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

Sam continued to plead with his brother. "Dad and Bobby will be home soon - - what are you going to tell mom and dad? Please, Dean, you have to tell them what happened!"

"Sam . . ." Dean began as he sat up in bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "Sammy, I'm not going to tell them anything. - - I can't - - I can't tell them anything! Mad Dog is a dick and - -"

At that moment, Mary came in..

"Boys, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, mom," Dean said, "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

Dean nodded his head slightly.

Just then, Mary had heard a noise and looked towards the door. "What was that?" Still listening, Mary tensed as she heard what sounded like glass breaking. Then her eyes grew wider with fright. "Boys, there is someone is in the house!"

Instantly, Dean grabbed for the knife that he always kept hidden underneath his pillow. Then he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Fearful for his safety, Mary shook her head. "No! Dean, Sammy - - you both stay right here!"

Dean refused, forcing himself to stand. "Mom," he said, "I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go by yourself - I'm the man of the house until dad gets back."

Just then Mary glanced away and saw three figures coming towards her and the boys. A few minutes later, Mad Dog burst into the room and swung at Dean. The forceful blow to his stomach knocked the knife out of the injured teens hand. Dean slumped to the floor in a tumbled heap.

One of Mad Dog's gang members, named Lester, grabbed Sam and pushed him down hard. Sam was laying face down on the floor breathing heavy.

An angry Dean focused his hatred on Lester. "I'm going to rip your frickin' lungs out for that, you son of a bitch!"

Then Mad Dog took hold of Dean's arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Mary was in total shock. She quickly ran towards Sam and gently picked him up. She then tried to get to Dean's knife but the gang members; Tyrone and Lester, stopped her. She huddled against Sam and held onto him tightly.

"Please," she begged, "just leave me and my boys alone . . ."

Tyrone shook his head and picked up the knife.

"Sorry, lady, we can't do that. We've come for your son."

"No!" She screamed, holding onto Sam even tighter than before.

"Relax, lady," Tyrone continued. "We want your other son, Dean. He's comin' with us."

"What do you want with him!" Mary shouted

"You just never mind, bitch!" Tyrone replied, losing his patience with the frightened woman. "Mad Dog will take good care of him."

Mary lunged at Tyrone threatening to scratch his eyes out. With little effort, Tyrone grabbed a hold of Mary's waist.

"Here, Lester," Tyrone said, handing him the knife. "You watch the kid." Then the gang members forced Mary and Sam into the kitchen.

Mary cringed in horror as she watched Mad Dog continuously crushing Dean's neck with the refrigerator door.

"Please stop!" she screamed. "You're hurting him!"

Mad Dog turned around and saw Mary.

"Well, Winchester," he cruelly smirked. "Guess that now is a good time to carve up your pretty mother."

Mad Dog waved the axe that he'd left on the kitchen table in front of Dean's face.

Dean clutched at his throat, making strangled gagging noises. "Please," Dean croaked hoarsely. "Please, Mad Dog, don't! Don't hurt my mother please - I'll go with you willingly."

"But it would give me such pleasure killing your mom." Still smiling, Mad Dog put the axe down and motioned to Dean. "Get up, Winchester!"

Dean struggled to his feet, still clutching his throat.

"Don't worry, Mom," Dean whispered. "Everything will be all right."

Mary glared at Mad Dog. "What the hell are you going to do with my son?"

"That's none of your concern, bitch," Mad Dog barked, motioning for Tyrone. "Hand me the axe, Tyrone."

Tyrone, as well as all of the other gang members, knew that he would have to do whatever Mad Dog ordered. _Nobody would ever dare to disobey Mad Dog . ._ Tyrone thought.

Mad Dog looked directly at Dean. "Turn around, Winchester."

He tied Dean's hands behind his back. and then grabbed the axe from Tyrone. Then, to Mary's horror, he raised his arm and hit Dean with the butt of the axe over his head.

Rendered unconscious, Dean fell to the floor, the back of his head bloodied.

"Oh my God!" Mary screamed. "Dean! Dean!" Deeply worried about her son's recent injuries, Mary struggled to get free to help Dean. "You son of a bitch!" Mary shouted as she broke free from Tyrone's grasp. She slapped Mad Dog hard, just once, across his face.

Tyrone jerked her back. "She needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Just for that, bitch," Mad Dog said coldly, pointing at an unconscious Dean, "your son here will pay the price."

Sam became furious. "You leave my brother alone!"

Mad Dog ignored him and continued to give orders.

"Lester, tie the woman and the kid up."

Lester had just finished tightening the last knot when Mad Dog ordered Tyrone to help him carry Dean.

"Just you know this," Mary angrily proclaimed. "If you kill or hurt my son again, it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Mad Dog grasped her shoulders. "Face it, lady, I'm taking your son. And you will never see him alive again. And there's nothing you can do or say to change that!"

His business ended, Mad Dog gave Mary an evil smile as he and Tyrone lifted Dean between them. Then they left the house and shoved the still unconscious Dean inside the trunk of the car. Mad Dog slammed it shut tight with a satisfactory smile on his rough looking face.

"Come on, let's go," he ordered urgently. They hurried into the car that Mad Dog had stolen. He then erratically drove off at high speeds down the road.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

Thanks to my friends Carla and Sheila for there help. This chapter is for Dani. I hope you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed. Jackie

Chapter 3 - Trapped

John and Bobby were quiet as they drove home from the hunting trip. Both men were exhausted. Even though the two men had enjoyed their time away, John was anxious to get back home. He loved his wife and kids with his whole heart and always missed them terribly whenever he was away.

"Hey, Bobby," John said, breaking the silence. "Don't forget about your staying and having supper with us tonight."

Bobby nodded gratefully. "Thanks, John. You know how much I love Mary's cooking."

John smiled in agreement, keeping his eyes on the road. Then, from out of nowhere, he spotted a car in the rearview mirror, driving erratically and heading straight towards them.

"John!" Bobby yelled. "Look out!"

John swerved. The truck skidded off the road just in the nick of time. The two men watched in anger as the car roared past them and quickly disappeared from view.

"What the hell is with these frickin' ass drivers these days!" Bobby swore angrily.

John shook his head in disgust. "That idiot was driving like a maniac. If I ever get my hands on him . . ."

Bobby let out a shaky breath. "Just forget it, John. Let's just get going. Mary's probably wondering why we're so late."

"You're right," John agreed. He couldn't help but begin to worry too. Something about the car they'd just seen bothered him - - and not because it had almost run them off the road. "We'd better head for home."

A short time later John and Bobby arrived at the house. The two men got out of the truck and stared in shock at the sight of the smashed window.

"Something's wrong!" John whispered, unable to keep his worry under control. He motioned for Bobby to come closer. The two men tensed as John slowly pushed open the front door.

The front room was empty. The two men glanced around nervously, unsure of what to expect.

Once he thought it was safe, John began to scream. "Mary! Mary!"

"John!" Mary's agonized voice replied. "We're in here - - please hurry!"

John and Bobby took off at a run. The sight of Mary and Sam and the condition of the kitchen sent the two mens senses into a tailspin.

"Oh my God! Mary, are you and Sam all right?" John sputtered angrily. "What the hell happened?"

John pulled on Mary's ropes while Bobby helped Sam.

"You okay, kid?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded. "I'm okay, Bobby." Sam answered in a shaky voice. "I'm really worried about Dean." Sam's eyes grew wide with fear. "He's gone, Dad!" Sam continued in tear filled voice. "He's gone, and I'm so scared for him!"

John glanced around anxiously. "Dean!" He shouted. John then turned toward Mary. "Where the hell is Dean? What in God's name has been going on here, Mary? Tell me everything that happened, quickly!"

"It was horrible, John!" Mary began. "Three hoodlums broke into the house. These kids were so cruel – I'm sure they are involved in a gang. They hurt Dean so badly that he was unconscious when they took him away!" Mary tightly grasped John's hands in hers. "I've never been so frightened like that before in my life! And this Mad Dog - - he's a sadistic monster!" Her voice grew more fearful. "Mad Dog said that I would never see Dean alive again . . ."

"That will never happen!" John said in a distinct and determined voice. "I will find him no matter what it takes. I promise you, Mary - - no one hurts our son and walks away scott free. Bobby and I will find him. I promise you we will find him."

"John," Bobby spoke up nervously. "I hate to tell you this, but remember those crazy asses that almost ran into us? They must be the ones who have Dean!"

"Son of a bitch!" John shouted loudly. "We were so close!" He eyes softened as they came to rest on Mary.

"We may never see Dean again." Mary said her face looking very grim. Tears were already flowing freely down her face.

John gently rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry Mary and don't give up hope." John hugged her as he brushed away the tears from her eyes. "No matter what that God damn son of a bitch said to you, I'm going to find our son if it's the last godforsaken thing I do!".

Meanwhile, the gang had arrived at an isolated house in the woods. The house, now condemned and in ruins, was Mad Dog's long time hideout. Still groggy and unaware of the danger he was in, Dean struggled to remember what had happened.

As they dragged Dean to the dark dungeon-like basement, he suddenly felt an intense pain in the back of his head. The pain increased with every passing second, making his stomach churn.

Finally, they made it to the stairwell. Mad Dog paused and pushed open the heavy door. He reached up and felt along the wall for a moment until he found the light.

Dean glanced up and saw the malicious grin on Mad Dog's face. That was all it took to send the memories of what had happened to him flooding back into his mind.

Just then Mad Dog viciously pushed Dean down the long set of stairs. Dean groaned as he landed on his right side. He felt a sharp pain and gasped for breath as the fall knocked the wind out of him. In agony, Dean realized he was powerless to fight back. Two of the gang members grabbed his arms and forced him inside of a steel black cage.

The cage was small, so small there was barely enough room for Dean even to fit in it.

Dean struggled violently to get free. Weak from his earlier ordeal, he couldn't stop the gang from forcing him to lie on his back. There was a most powerful stench which eminated from the basement and it made his breathing, that was already labored, even more difficult.

_He sighed heavily in despair. I'm trapped . . ._ Dean thought miserably.

Mad Dog ordered Lester and Tyrone to tie his hands and feet with rope. After they were finished, Tyrone handcuffed Dean's wrists, with the chain of the cuffs running through the cage behind him.

It took all of Dean's remaining strength to keep his panic under control. He thrashed about in anger against his bonds. He couldn't believe anything that had happened but he refused to cry out and give Mad Dog the satisfaction. He stared straight into his

eyes with a perfect fearless look.

Finally, Mad Dog shut the cage, locked it and put the key in his pocket.

Dean took a deep breath. Hard as it was to do, he wanted to stay calm.

Dean saw Mad Dog turn to leave and finally spoke.

"Mad Dog, wait!" Dean demanded. "You have to give me some answers. You have to tell me why I was chosen for this gang war!"

Mad Dog thought for a moment. "I'll tell you – for the little good it'll do you to know. I've had you watched for a while - my spies have seen you around. They told me you were the toughest kid in the school. So I decided that you would make an ideal member for my gang." He took a threatening step forward. "And you'd better not prove me wrong. If we don't win this fight I will make sure your precious little family will be destroyed!"

The mention of his family caused Dean to lose all self control. "Leave my family out of this, you bastard! You're going too far if you even mess with my family!" He thrashed against the bars. "You're nothing but a sick, pathetic loser!"

"You better show me some respect, boy," Mad Dog warned, "or you'll regret it."

"Listen, Mad Dog," Dean began pleading. "This is a little bit extreme - - there's more

going on here than you just forcing me into this crap. Now you're threatening my whole family? Why?"

"I've had enough of your talk!" Mad Dog shouted. "Now, you listen - - there will be no more questions. You will fight in this war with us. Most of my gang is already staked out. They know what they are going up against and that there will be plenty of bloodshed and deaths."

"And you don't even care about that, do you!" Dean yelling, his anger rising. "You're a selfish worthless prick"!

"You really piss me off, Winchester, with that smart ass mouth of yours!" Mad Dog glared." Just for that I'll make you hurt so bad you won't hear nothin' but your screams!"

Mad Dog savagely reached for Dean's arm through the bars. He unlocked the handcuff from one wrist, thrust his arm through the bar of the cage and dragged Dean closer.

With his other hand, Mad Dog took out his cigarette lighter and heated up the metal tip of the lighter before pressing it hard on Dean's already injured arm..

"No...No...No! No more please - -" Dean let out a pain filled scream unlike any he ever thought possible as the intense pain coursed through his arm. He had hoped

someone near would hear his screams and come rescue him.

In agony, Dean's face was scrunched up against the bars, his features distorted in pain.

"Hell," Mad Dog snarled, "I'm just getting started! Remember this, Winchester - it don't take much to aggravate me. Just ask Tyrone and Lester. And there'll be more to come if you don't behave, but right now we have to get ready for the fight." Then Mad Dog violently twisted Dean's arm before he re-cuffed his wrist in such a way that the handcuffs dug into his skin. Dean squirmed helplessly." Mad Dog then pulled Dean's arms tightly above his head and attached the handcuffs to the bars. Just a last reminder that I mean business!"

As they left the basement, Mad Dog turned off the heavy door slammed shut and Dean was left in the cold, total darkness.

Dean whimpered softly. He closed his eyes tightly. Hoping beyond hope that his Dad and Bobby would be back to find him in time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Ready

Thanks to my friends Carla and Sheila for there help and also thanks to

everyone who reviewed. Jackie

Chapter 4 - Ready

Mary was pacing back and forth while she waited impatiently for Dean's safe return. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Startled and overcome by emotion at the same time, Mary felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she rushed to the front door and opened it.

She couldn't help but be surprised when she saw Missouri Mosley standing outside.

"It's so good to see you, Missouri!" Mary said as she hugged her.

"Oh Mary," Missouri said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry about Dean. He's missin' isn't he?"

Mary felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes again and just nodded her reply. "Missouri, do you know if he's all right or where he is?"

"I don't know but I wish I had the answers for you. You know I can only read minds and sense energies in a room. I'm not a magician." She shook her head sadly as Missouri's thoughts echoed Mary's. "Don't worry, it will be okay. John and Bobby, they won't stop until they find him," she tried to reassure Mary with a smile.

Time dragged slowly for Mary. Finally, it was late afternoon, when she heard the sound of the Impala pulling into the driveway.

Bobby and John got out of the car; both men exhausted from the long night spent searching for Dean. Bobby looked at John in concern. It was clear that worry over Dean's safety and the efforts of the search had taken a heavy toll on the man beside him.

"Look, John," Bobby pleaded, "We've searched everywhere for Dean and you're worn out. You need to get some rest."

John shook his head. "No, I will never rest Bobby, I can't -- not until we find Dean, not until I know that he's safe. I promised Mary."

"Let's just stop here for a little while, just to check in with Mary and maybe you can rest for a couple of minutes."

"Forget it!" John said adamantly. "I'm not going to rest, Bobby!" Then John stormed off, walked up to the front door and opened it with a jerk.

"Missouri? What the hell are you doing here?" John said in a shocked voice.

"John Winchester," the woman scolded in reply, "is that anyway to talk?"

His expression softened. "Sorry, Missouri. I'm just surprised to see you. You remember Bobby?"

She nodded politely. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Singer. Missouri said as she shook his hand.

"John!" Mary said anxiously. "What's going on? Why aren't you out there looking for Dean?"

We have been Mary; we've been looking all night. We just haven't had any luck," John said in a depressed voice. "But we'll find him soon, I know we will" he said encouragingly.

Bobby cleared his throat nervously. "Your husband is about to collapse, Mary. He needs to rest."

"Don't say that again, Bobby!" John replied sternly. I'm tellin' you for the last time, I will never rest until we find Dean."

Mary took John into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Where's Sam, Mary?"

"He should be home from school anytime now. A friend of Dean's is bringing him home."

"That's all right." John replied. "As soon as Sam comes home we'll go out looking again."

Bobby nodded his head.

Mary gave Bobby and John a hard look. "This time, she said, "I'm coming with you. Sammy can stay here with Missouri." John started to say something but Mary stopped him when she continued to speak. "I know in my heart that we will find Dean tonight."

Later that night Dean was feeling very tired. Weak and ill from lack of food or water, Dean found that he had hardly enough energy to do anything.

His exhausted rest was interrupted when he heard his name loudly shouted.

Mad Dog unlocked Dean's cage. After he had untied the ropes and unlocked the handcuffs, he continued to shout at the injured man. "Get the hell up!"

Dean was so weak that he could barely move. An impatient Mad Dog motioned to Tyrone and Lester. The two gang members roughly seized Dean and threw him down on the ground.

Mad Dog reached down and grabbed Dean, hauling him to his feet.

Weak and staggering, a rattled Dean could hardly stand up.

"You're such a goddamn mess, Winchester!" Mad Dog said angrily. "Here," he continued, handing Dean a Satan's Knights jacket. "I want you to put this on and wear it proudly."

Dean stared and the grey jacket that had the gang's name emblazoned in bold, red letters on the back.

Dean's hesitation fueled Mad Dog's anger. "If you don't put it on, I'll blow your brains out!" Mad Dog threatened him in a harsh tone.

Dean just stood there. His life flashed before his eyes when Mad Dog took out a gun from his back pocket and stuck the barrel of the weapon in Dean's mouth. Just as Mad Dog was about to pull the trigger, Dean put the jacket on.

A sly grin spread across Mad Dog's face. "Now you're ready for the fight."

"Look, Mad Dog," Dean said in a shaky voice. "I'm in awful shape to be fighting in a gang war -- there's no way I can possibly fight!"

"If you think you're getting out of this you're wrong!" Mad Dog glared at him hatefully. "You're nothing but a sniveling coward!"

"You're the one who's wrong, Mad Dog," Dean spoke up boldly. "I know what this is all about. Why you're after me and my family - - because my family loves and cares about me and your family never did!"

Mad Dog glared at Dean. "My family is dead!" He let out a sadistic laugh.

"Hey, Mad Dog," Tyrone interrupted, "maybe you should tell him how your family died?"

"Later, maybe," Mad Dog replied. "If he's still alive. We've wasted enough time talking." Mad Dog gave the unsteady Dean a hard shove.

With Tyrone and Lester on each side of him, the two gang members forced Dean up the stairs as they headed to the fight with the rival gang the War Lords, a fight that could only be to the death.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Found

Thanks to my friends for there help. This chapter is for techa4ever. And thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 5 - Found

The clock ticked away relentlessly as the three scourged the city looking for any sign of Dean. When Sam came home from school they were still searching. The Impala was cruising through a deserted intersection when John noticed that the gas gauge was showing that they were running low on fuel. Annoyance rushed through John's very being as he glanced at Bobby, and then at Mary who was sitting in the back seat.

"Great, just great," John proclaimed, wondering if things could possibly get any worse. He said in a huff, "We're going to have to stop at a gas station soon or the searching will be over and we will be walking."

Bobby looked out the passenger's window, "Looks like there's one coming up ahead."

John nodded and pulled in. He jumped out of the car and told Bobby to get the gas, and then headed toward the building.

In the car, Mary continued to pray silently. In spite of spending so many fruitless hours searching, she had faith that Dean was still alive. She looked up as John headed toward the building and didn't like the way he looked. "John," she said, nervously.

"It's ok Mary. I'm just going to the men's room. "I'll be right back," he said gruffly. "I promise, okay?" Mary nodded and watched him enter the gas station.

Bobby and Mary looked at each other, concerned but neither spoke. They knew how hard this was on John. It was harder on them also but John and the boys couldn't seem to get away from it. Something was always out to get them.

As John walked back to the back of the gas station, he began berating himself. He didn't mean to lie to Mary, really he didn't but he didn't have to go to the men's room. It was the only thing he could think of at the time, the only excuse he could come up with to get away by himself.

He realized that they were running out of places to look for Dean. John decided that he needed to be alone. He walked out the back of the gas station to an alley way and closed his eyes. He prayed silently, under his breath.

"You know Lord," he stammered awkwardly. "I'm not a religious man by any means. I even feel stupid for doing this now but you have to help my son. I'm at a loss. I've looked everywhere I know to look but there's no sign of him and I can't bring in the police, not yet anyway, but I need to find him desperately.

Suddenly a light shone around the alley way and an angel appeared before him. John opened his eyes and then they widened at what he saw. When the angel spoke and all John could do was gawk. The angel slowly approached him.

"Who are you," John asked, totally shocked.

"I'm Castiel," the angel answered in a kind voice. "I am an angel of the Lord. It's an honor to meet you John Winchester. Why are you so surprised to see me? You asked for my help. Your son is in terrible danger. He will die if you don't stop it."

"Stop it? Stop what? I can't stop anything. I don't even know where Dean is."

The angel continued as if he didn't even hear John. "You will find your son outside the movie theater. Now go as fast as you can. It's almost too late. Leave now."

Before John could say another word, the angel disappeared. John quickly struggled to get his bearings before hurrying back to the Impala.

"Mary, Bobby!" he yelled, barely able to contain himself. "We need to get back on the road. I know where Dean is!"

Bobby and Mary looked at each other, shocked, but neither said a word. They just did what John said.

A short time later, they arrived at the movie theater. Their hopes were crushed, however, when they found that Dean was no where in sight.

"Hey, John," Bobby said. "Are you sure that the angel you told us about was on the up and up? I don't see any sign of Dean here. It don't even look like he's been here." He shook his head in frustration. "Maybe we should just call the cops."

"No," John snapped. "I don't want them involved yet, Bobby. I don't know why, but I think that this Castiel was telling the truth. I know Dean will be here soon."

Meanwhile, the car that Mad Dog and the others were in had broken down. Forced to walk, Tyrone and Lester shuffled along, holding Dean up between them. Even though the movie theater wasn't far away, Dean wasn't sure he was going to make it.

Finally, however, they did make it to the theater and Mad Dog instantly spotted three people waiting out front. He recognized Mary instantly. He scowled in anger, motioning for the others to back off.

Too late. John saw them and saw how battered Dean looked. All though Dean knew he was in really bad shape, he couldn't help but to feel happy to see John, his mother and Bobby. There was no sign of Sam. They must have made him stay home he thought.

"Hey!" John yelled. "Stop right there! That's my kid! What the hell are you doing with my son?"

Mad Dog rushed forward angrily, and tried to shove John out of the way. "Get out of the way old man. We have business with the Warlords."

John stood firm, refusing to back down. "You may have business with the Warlords but my son doesn't now let him go!"

Mad Dog sneered and Tyrone and Lester held Dean tighter. John decided he needed to try a different tactic.

"Look, I don't give a damn who you have business with, let my son go now." He glanced at his son. "Dean what are you doing getting mixed up with these guys. They're a gang. How could you get mixed up with a gang?"

"Dad," Dean said, pleading. "They chose me. I didn't choose them. They forced me into this."

"Dean doesn't have a choice. He's coming with us," Mad Dog blasted back. "Now get out of my way!"

"The hell he does," John yelled.

"Mom! Dad!" Dean screamed. Before he could say another word, Mad Dog grabbed him from Tyrone and Lester and roughly put a hand over Dean's mouth.

"You bastard," John threatened. "I told you to let my son go! It wasn't a request. You hurt him again and I swear I'll kill you and I promise you it will be slow and painful."

"Shut up old man," Mad Dog glared, and then he reached back and pulled a gun out of his pocket, and aimed it right at Mary's face.

"Mad Dog!" John's voice was filled with bitter hatred. If you don't get that gun out of my wife's face, I'm going to slap a muzzle on you."

Unmoved by John's threat, Mad Dog laughed, his hand tightened on the trigger.

Dean looked on horrified that Mad Dog was going to kill his mother. With split second timing, and a strength he didn't know he had, he jerked away from the gang and lunged forward in front of his mother just in time. He pushed her out of the way just as Mad Dog pulled the trigger and it hit Dean in the stomach with full force."

The bullet hurled him backwards and then he staggered a moment before falling on the sidewalk.

Knowing that the shot would attract attention, the gang members scattered in all different directions. Bobby took off after them.

"Oh my God" Mary yelled. "Please, please somebody call 911!" She rushed forward and knelt by Dean's side. She wiped the sweat off his brow and prayed to God even as she placed a hand over Dean's stomach to try to stop the bleeding.

"Dean, honey," she pleaded. "Please say something!"

Dean swallowed hard, and noticed that he was covered in blood. He cried out with all the strength he could muster but it only came out as a whisper. "Mom, dad, I've been shot."

John sank down beside Mary and placed his hand over his wife to help her try to stop the bleeding. They both held tightly to their son.

"Oh my God,' he said. Mary cried and John held on tight, swearing to get even with the punks that did this.

"Mom," Dean said weakly.

"Ssssh," Mary replied. "Don't talk. You're okay. You're going to be okay." Dean grimaced in pain and lost consciousness.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Home

Sorry this has taken so long. My laptop was out being fixed. Thanks

to my friends Carla (Carla K) and Sheila (Sheilabes) for all of there help.

And also thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter. But I do plan on

having this a sequel sometime in the near future. Jackie

MAD DOG - CHAPTER 6

A desperate Mary held her unconscious son tightly in her arms.

"Please don't die, Dean," she screamed. "Please don't die . . ." Tears rolled down her face. She looked up toward John with pleading eyes as the worried parents waited for the ambulance to come. John felt the desperation coming from his wife, and he was desperate to, but he had to be strong for Mary. She needed him now more than ever. She looked at John begging him to make their son ok and John never felt so helpless in his life.

John was growing more and more impatient while waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"If that goddamned ambulance doesn't show up soon I'll . . ."

Just as he was shouting the words, Bobby came back. He was out of breath but that didn't keep him from having a firm grip on Mad Dog.

"John!" Bobby yelled. "I caught him, John! I caught Mad Dog!"

"I see that," John replied gratefully. "Great work, Bobby."

Bobby swallowed hard. "The others got away, John. Wasn't any way to catch all of them, I'm afraid."

John didn't answer. Tired and pushed beyond all endurance in the search for his son, the worried father had reached his boiling point when he saw Mad Dog. Mad Dog, the vicious gang leader who shot his son was finally standing before him. Anger burned in his eyes like a fever. John lunged at Mad Dog, grabbing a hold of his jacket. Then he started to threaten him.

"I'm going to break every bone in your damn body! I feel no remorse for you what so ever!" He glared hatefully. "You're the animal who shot my son! You son of a bitch! All I need is just 5 minutes alone with you . . ."

At that moment, the sound of the ambulance siren interrupted him.

"Finally!" John said, letting go of the gang leader and turning him over to Bobby.

"There will be plenty of time for revenge later, John." Bobby added.

John jabbed Mad Dog in the chest. "I'm not through with you yet. You better pray my son will be all right." Then, for the moment, John lost interest in the gang leader and concentrated on his wounded son.

"It's about frickin time!" John fussed as the paramedics jumped down from the ambulance. "Come on -- come on! Hurry up, will you?" He snapped. "My son's been shot!"

A crying Mary was still holding Dean as the paramedics arrived on the scene. Reluctantly, she allowed the paramedics to take her place by her son's side. John lifted Mary up and held her close.

"Mary," he whispered, "Dean is going to be okay. I swear he's going to be okay."

"Please," Mary begged. "Please don't let him die."

The paramedics were hunched over Dean, checking for a pulse and working quickly to stabilize his condition.

One of the paramedics looked up at them in concern. "His pulse is weak and thready," he said with a sigh. "Is this your husband?"

Yes," Mary said with a nod. "This is my husband, John."

"Well, ma'am, we need to get him stabilized or he won't make it. His pulse rate's dropping and his respirations is up. We've got to move him -- now." He said with a weak shake of his head. "We just don't have any other choice."

Dean remained motionless while the paramedics worked. The medical team lifted Dean onto a stretcher and whisked him back into the ambulance.

"I want to be with him," Mary said, sobbing uncontrollably.

The paramedic nodded. "We may need you if he wakes up. You can sit with him in the back."

As Mary got in, the paramedic slammed the doors shut. Then he and his partner got in and the ambulance roared away, siren screaming. At that moment, the police arrived.

John ran over to them, pointing wildly at Mad Dog. "That's him," he shouted. "That's the animal that shot my son!"

"We'll need a full statement," the officer said.

"Officer," Bobby offered. "I'm a friend of his. I can handle that so my friend can be with his son."

"Thanks, Bobby." John said. Then he got into the Impala and rushed to join his wife at the hospital.

At the hospital, Dean had been rushed into emergency surgery. Mary numb with fear, felt as if she would surely die from waiting.

Dean just has to be okay . . . she thought.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in the waiting room," the nurse said. "The lady's room is there too, so you can wash your hands."

Still in a daze, Mary went into the lady's room and washed the blood from her hands. She looked at it and for a moment she froze. She couldn't move.

My son's blood . . .

It sickened her to see all of the blood, splattered against the white porcelain sink. Shaking, she went back into the waiting area. She was startled to hear someone call her name.

"Mary!"

She glanced around over and saw who it was.

"John!" she replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Mary," John asked anxiously. "How is Dean?"

"He's in emergency surgery right now. The nurse told me to wait here." she replied. "Where's Bobby?"

"He's talking with the cops. He should be here soon."

"This is so frustrating!" Mary complained. "I wish I could be in there with Dean now. It was so awful seeing him so helpless and weak. I need to be in there with him John!"

"Dean will be fine, Mary, I just know he will." He reassured her as he held

on tightly to her hand. "He's going to make it through this."

Just then Bobby came in through the door.

"Bobby!" John yelled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, John," Bobby replied. "Everything is fine. The cops dropped me off here."

"I still would like to get my hands on that son of a bitch Mad Dog. I know one thing," John ranted angrily. "They need to lock him up for life and throw away the goddamn key."

"They will, John, they will. They will lock his ass up for a very long time."

John and Mary were both nervous as they saw the concerned look on doctor's face as he came out of the ER. He approached them in the waiting room and informed John and Mary that Dean was out of surgery.

"I have excellent news. Your son is going to make it."

John and Mary both hugged each other.

"At first it was touch and go but after three hours of surgery, he came around. He's going to make it. He's going to be just fine." The doctor continued. "Your son must have some kind of angel watching over him."

"Thank you doctor, thank you," Mary said gratefully as she shook his hand.

"Thanks, doctor, we can't thank you enough." John gave the doctor a big smile as he hugged Mary.

"That's great news, John." Bobby said smiling. "I knew the kid would be all right. He's tough. A bullet would never stop him."

Everyone was extremely happy and felt very relieved Dean made it through the surgery.

A week later, Dean had been discharged from the hospital and was recuperating from his gunshot wound at home.

It had been a tough week at the hospital but Dean had shown great improvement being back home with his family. John and Mary were overjoyed to have their son back and so quickly recovered from his ordeal.

Missouri was staying with them to make sure Dean was all right. She and Sam had made a big welcome home sign for when Dean returned.

"Now, Dean," she said, scolding him. "I don't ever want to see you back in the hospital again. You hear me boy?"

Dean smiled, "I hear you, Missouri. You don't have to worry I hate hospitals."

"It sure is great to gave you back bro." Sam added. "I really missed you more than anything." "I thought I'd never see you again!" Sam cried as he flung his

arms around his brother, and gave him the biggest hug he could.

"It's sure been a long week without you. Sammy. I really missed you too bro."

"Hey, kid, I got this little something for you," Bobby said as he looked toward Dean. "Open it up," he said smiling.

As Dean unwrapped the gift that Bobby gave him his eyes grew wide. "Bobby!" Dean said excitedly. "It's awesome, I really love it, thanks!" Dean said as he handed the miniature Impala car to Sam.

"Wow, that's really cool Bobby," Sam said as he handed it back to Dean.

Thanks again Bobby," Dean said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it, kid. I'm just glad that you're all right and take

it easy, ok?"

"I sure will do that," Dean said as he smiled.

"Now, Dean," Mary said worriedly. You need to rest. You've had a long day let alone a long week."

"Sure, Mom," Dean agreed. "But can I talk to Dad first? It's really important."

"I suppose that would be okay, but don't talk to him for too long, all right?"

"All right mom."

In the privacy of the bedroom, John slipped down into the chair by Dean's bed.

"Hey kiddo," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Dad ," Dean said his eyes looking down.

"You don't seem okay to me -- what's wrong Dean?"

"Well, it's something Mad Dog said to me . . ."

John tensed. "What did that son of a bitch say to you, Dean?" The concerned father asked.

Dean answered quietly. "Dad, he said that I was a coward."

He called you a coward?" John nodded and then got up from the chair. "Son, you're far from being a coward. You saved your mother's life. If it wasn't for you, your mother would have died. In fact, I've never been so proud of you Dean. Your mother and I are both very proud of you and we both love you," he said smiling as he hugged Dean. "Everything is going to be all right now that Mad Dog will never hurt you again. He will never ever hurt you again, I promise you."

Meanwhile the Judge had thrown the book at Mad Dog for the shooting of one Dean Winchester. But the local county jail was all filled up and there was no place to accommodate him there. So the Judge ordered that Mad Dog be temporarily transferred to the Correctional Institution Center which was not very far away.

Upon his arrival there, Mad Dog was put into a holding cell where he slept on the concrete floor. He woke and glanced around at the crude conditions around him and swore.

"Nothing would please me more than to take the greatest revenge against Dean Winchester." He became more enraged. "I killed my parents and now I'm going to destroy you . . ." Mad Dog's eyes turned black, his voice dripped with evil. "One day soon I will seek my revenge on you Dean Winchester. . ."

Mad Dog yelled out Dean Winchester must die!"

The End


End file.
